


Pack Street: Newcomer

by Logan346



Category: Pack Street AU, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logan346/pseuds/Logan346
Summary: Set just weeks before the Anti-Pred conspiracy, a Newcomer arrives to Pack Street looking for a cheap lifestyle.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. The Newcomer

**Author's Note:**

> First of all. Thanks to TGweaver for making Pack Street. I really loved his fic and all of the characters in it.  
> And well this is just an idea I had while reading Pack Street and decided to write it. This is my first time writing something just for fun and I don't really know if is good or bad. Guess that's for you to decide!  
> And well I know people dislike OCs in fics but I did it this way because I liked it. Sorry in advance for misspellings or anything, english isn't my first language. Well, enough of this. Enjoy!

Pack Street.  
Everyone says that this part of the town is a slum, but being honest it doesn't look that bad.  
I just moved in here because is close to work and there's a pretty good apartment building that's cheap.  
"Hey Furball. Need some help with that?" I hear a soft voice and turn my head to see a black female wolf sitting on the stairs of the building in front of me, she looks at me.  
I was just moving my stuff to my apartment, so I guess I look like an idiot standing in the street with some boxes.  
"Well... I don't mind a little help." I answer as I grabbed some boxes and started walking to the building. The wolf also grabbed a box and started following me.  
"So, you live here?" I ask turning my head to look at her, but I almost fall on my face because I almost tripped on the fucking stairs.  
"Watch out." she chuckles. "And yes. I live here." she continues while going up the stairs. "So where is your apartment? Because if its in the top floor you are going to need someone else." She grins and put the box down and looks at me while putting her hands in her hips.  
"It's that one. So..." I say signaling the door in front of me and grabbing the box again, looking at her. "No need to get someone else, right?"  
"I guess not Furball." She grabs the box again and walks to the door with me. 

After some minutes, maybe thirty minutes or something, we finally finished moving all of the boxes. "Thanks for.. You know. Helping." I scratch my neck as I look at her. I didn't actually expect to meet someone already, but i'm glad it was her.  
"Don't worry about it Furball. Just think you owe me one." she grabs a cigarette from her back pocket and starts smoking it. "Name's Betty." she looks at me half smiling and half curious.  
"That's a pretty name. Im Aoshi, good to meet you Betty." I smile and try to do anything with my arms to not look fucking stupid. Finally I just fold them and just keep looking at her.   
She chuckles softly and blows smoke from her mouth to my face. "Well, if you don't need anything else. I'll be off to work." she throws her cigarette to her side and looks back at me. "See ya later Furball. " I wave her as she leaves and turn back to my apartment. "Well...now what?" 

Everything hurts. For the last 2 hours I've been unpacking all my stuff and moving them to a place where they don't look bad. Well it stills looks bad but whatever, I can buy furniture and other stuff later when I have more money. Now that im free of stuff to do, I should probably take a bath.

Well its been, 30 minutes and I'm laying on my couch staring at the ceiling. That's something, right? Maybe going for a walk to Bug Burga will clear my mind, and maybe I will meet my others neighbors besides Betty. As I step out from my apartament I go down the stairs and hear someone laughing? Maybe that or screams. I lay besides the wall looking at a fox talking with a hyena. That explains the laughing. They seem to be having a good time, maybe I can go present myself to my neighbors or I co-  
"Hey! You are the guy that came in today right?" The Hyena says signaling my way with his paw. I guess there's no need to present myself anymore.  
"Yeah." That's all I can say? Seriously? I must look like an idiot.  
"A mammal of shorts words are you?" He laughs and looks at the fox besides him. "What do you think of him Charlie?" scratching the fur in his neck the hyena puts his paw to lean on the couch. I look at Charlie and wait for him to talk, I'm just awkwardly smiling to him. I really must look like an idiot. "He seems good enough, he can help with some work." Oh, so the fox is a vixen. I didn't expect that, and what about that "work"? "What do you mean work?" Charlie looks at me and then at the Hyena. I expect some kind of answer but no. The Hyena laughs his ass off and the vixen is just staring I think.  
I sigh. "Name's Aoshi." I start to walk to get closer to the hyena, I offer him my paw to shake.  
"Im Ozzy. And this over here is Charlie" Ozzy smiles, shakes my paw and then sits on the couch. Charlie sits on the arm of the couch and drinks a soda.  
"Well I guess I will see you both later then." Scratching my neck I begin to walk to the door.  
"So where you going Furball? Got some girl to see?"  
"No, I uh.." I chuckle softly and turn around to look at Ozzy. "Im going to Bug Burga. You want to.. Uh.. Come with me? My treat. " Ozzy's smiles and turns to Charlie. Both of them seem surprised. "Oh man you for real? Can Charlie come too?" Ozzy is wagging his tail all around the place because of the excitment, I think. "Yeah, why not? Lets go. I'm starving." I walk to the door and wait for them outside.

After a short walk to Bug Burga I start doing the really long line of people while Ozzy and Charlie do some recon to find seats. Gotta be honest, the smell of this particular establishment is fucking amazing.  
Now that is my turn to order, I really don't know what Ozzy and Charlie want to eat, maybe the classic Double Roach Deluxe will be enough for them right? I mean, its expensive, sure but im going for the easy road. What if I buy another thing from the menu and they don't like it? And besides, who doesn't like a Double Roach Deluxe?  
After finally knowing what to order I step to the counter.  
"Hi, welcome to Bug Burga you want to try our new limited time fry fish burger?" The cashier says, he is a badger, he looks like he hasn't slept in days. His name tag says "Rex" with a "T" drawn in magic marker. So, T-Rex, huh. That's cute.  
"Even though it sounds really good, no thanks. I want three double roach deluxe and 3 sodas." I actually have never eaten fish, not that I remember, but maybe later I can try that burger. As of now im kinda low on money, I guess I can find another job here on Pack Street if one job isn't enough.  
"So, of what flavor you want your sodas?" the badger says scratching his head with his pencil. "Uh...I guess strawberry." I answer.  
"Very well, it will be...Uhm... 27 dollars. You will pay in cash or credit?" He looks at me still with his lazy expression. "Cash" I pass him the money. "Keep the change" He puts the money in the cash register and looks at me again. "Thanks dude! And your order is number 10." He smiles. What a nice guy.  
"So..." Ozzy says with his mouth full of burger.  
"So...You both like it?" I say with a smirk and bite my burger. "Of course man! But I mean, tell us about yourself. You kinda came out of nowhere and know we are eating burgers like nothing. I would like to know you man!" He laughs. I guess he is right, they just know my name and thats it.  
"So. What do you want to know?" I ask resting my arms on the table. "His name is Aoshi. He moved over from Tundratown, does workouts every once in a while and, " She sniffs the air. "is still a virgin." Charlie says casually drinking from her soda. What the actual fuck? How did she know all of that? "W-What? What the actual fuck?" I stare at Charlie waiting for an answer. Ozzy just bursts out laughing. Fan-fucking-tastic. "Well. I don't think you need me to tell you anything." I chuckle awkwardly. I still can't believe that she knows all that. "Oh well. I guess you didn't say one thing. I work in a store." Looking at Charlie I wanted to ask how did she know all of that, but a part of me says that I don't want to know. Well its not a big deal being honest. "Well, I hope when I go to your store you will give me a employee discount." Ozzy chuckles and then finish his Burga. "Yeah sure thing. I don't think my boss will mind." Scratching my neck I look at Charlie. "So.. Uh..." I cough softly. "So. Now tell me about you guys. I dont know anything about my neighbors, I suppose you live in The Crowns too right?" Charlie puts her soda on her side and then turns to me. "I certainly do." Guess she isn't a talker. "So you live there too right?" I turn to look at Ozzy and he just simply nods in answer. Guess it was kinda obvious. "Guess we will get to know each other better then." 

Ozzy jumps on the couch covering mostly all of it, Charlie just sits on the arm of the couch and turns on the TV. I lean on the back of the couch and just watch the TV for a while. "So what you guys do to have fun around here?" I look at both Ozzy and Charlie waiting for an answer. "Oooh, I like the way you think Big guy." He smirks. "But to answer your question, tomorrow there's this big party. All of Pack Street will be there." Ozzy says clearly getting hyped, his tail is wagging all over the couch. "That does sounds good. So, who is running this party?" Ozzy gives one of the cutest grin I have ever seen while pointing himself with his paw. "Thiiiis guy right here!" He gets up from the couch and now points to himself with his two paws and smiles with his bare teeth. "Surprised?" His grin becomes even wider. "So now that you know, I hope that I will see you there. And by the way..." Ozzy gets close to me and whispers in my ear. "Can you bring some beer boxes with you man? Al forgot about the beers so... Can you help a friend out?" Al? Who the fuck is Al? Whatever. I guess I can help Ozzy this time. "Yeah sure thing Ozzy. Any specific brand?" I put my arms on my hips and look at him with a smile of my own. "Oh man, you are real lifesaver!" He puts his arm around my neck and laughs. "But no. Bring any brand you want. The party is at 7 PM, be there Furball!" He turns away from me and goes to the stairs. "See you tomorrow dude!" He waves goodbye and leaves. Well then, I guess I have some shopping to do. "So, will you be there Charlie?" I lean on the back of the couch and look at her. "Im afraid that I can't. Busy with a job." He gets off from the arm of the couch and she bends over to pick up something and...Holy shit she is not wearing any pants, just that sweater. I blush at the sight of Charlie's panties and try to look away. "I...Uh...Anything I can help with?" Charlie turns her face to me and smiles. (I think that's a smile.) "Not right now Aoshi. But thanks for the offer. I will use that offer another time." She turns back again and leaves. Well then, guess I have to buy some stuff. 

I'm at the store looking for some cheap, but not so cheap beer to bring to Ozzy's party, and I think i just found the perfect one. I grab the boxes and go to the counter. "Hey man, I really hope you are in a sharing mood because, that's a lot of beers just for yourself." The cashier says in a really sarcastic voice. I chuckle. "It's just for this party. No big deal. Have you seen the Boss around? I think im going to pay this later." Putting the boxes in a bag, I sniff in the air a familiar scent. Oh shit. Mike is now standing straight and cleaning his clothes. "He's behind me isn't he?" I whisper real, real low. Mike just nods. I turn around and see my Boss, standing straight like he has a stick up his ass. He is a bear and to be honest, he is the tallest fucking bear I have ever seen. "H-hey boss. I was just buying something." Why the fuck did I think buying stuff in the store I work was a good fucking idea. "Is that so? Well then, we will just take it out of your paycheck." He has this shit eating grin that I fucking hate. "And by the way, head to my office. Now." Oh shit. That doesn't soung good. I leave the bags in the counter. "Hey Mike, can you...put these in the fridge for me?" What the fuck did I do? Im a good employee, I always arrive in time, sometimes I stay overtime, I just didn't come to work today because, well, I was fucking moving in to my new apartment. I step into my boss office and look at him. I drop my ears unconsciously and cross my arms. "Is...Something wrong boss?" Im sweating bullets here, I didn't do shit! Okay Aoshi, relax. Everything's okay. "I assume you saw the news? Right?" What? Why the fuck would I watch the news? I don't fucking care about the news, you fucking dumbass. "No sir, I'm afraid I didn't watch the news." He whirls his paw in the air like mimicking something. "Figured. Anyways, someone over Tundratown was..." He clears his throat and glances at me. "Mauled by a unidentified wolf." What. I mean, bad news, yeah but what the fuck does it have to do with me? "I... I don't understand what that has to with me, Sir..." Is he...No...He can't believe that. "I know you are smarter than this Mr Walker, anyways, the police have been investigating a lot of wolves that live in Tundratown and well...They have suspicions on a black wolf that moved over to Pack Street just a day after the attack. Now you know where im going with this?" You must be fucking kidding me. He actually believes that I killed someone? What the fuck. "Sir with all due respect, I find hard to believe that you actually think I killed someone." I look at him on his eyes, my ears go up and sink my claws in my arms unconsciously, stress I guess. "Oh no no. You misinterpreted me Mr Walker, I don't think you killed anybody. You are a good kid, but the circumstances are not in your side. The police have been asking me about you. I denied to know anything but I hope you understand that I can't have any... Suspects working with me. It doesn't put a good reputation." Perfect. He wants to fire me because I'm a "suspect", I can't believe this is happening. "Sir... I don't know what to say." He glances at me. Again. He has this look of disappointment or other. I don't fucking know. "That's okay. I guess you better get your stuff. Im sorry to do this Mr Walker. You were a good employee." I don't know what to say. Goddamn it. "Well...Im going to pay for the beer and I'm leaving. It was a pleasure working with you." A fucking pleasure you fucking bastard. Trying not to slam the fucking door, I walk back to the counter. "Mike, can you bring me the beers?" Mike just nods silently dropping his ears. I pull out a 20 and give it to him. He doesn't grab it, instead he returns it to me. "Don't worry 'bout it man. My treat. Go enjoy that party." He smiles faintly. I guess he already knows. "Thanks I..I'm gonna miss you man." I wave him goodbye and step out the store. What a good fucking day huh? What else can happen today? I'm going to get robbed? Someone's going to kill me? Goddamn it. I walk down the street to go back to my apartment and it starts fucking raining. Perfect. I don't even care now, I just walk a little quicker. The streets are empty and quiet, guess it makes sense at this time of the day in Pack Street.  
After a long walk, I'm finally home, and I look at a familiar face. "Hey" I say in a low voice. "Hey yourself. You Okay, Furball? You look like shit." Cute. "Thanks. I'm fine. What about you? What you been doing?" She smokes her cigarette and glances at me. "Doin' some work." She grabs another cigarette from her back pocket and offers it to me. "Thanks, you got a li-" Out of fucking knowhere she grabs me by the shirt and pulls me closer to her snout, lightning my cigarette with her own. I blush real hard as I feel her breath in the fur of my neck. "I uh...thanks." I lean on the wall besides her and just look at the sky. "So, you goin' on a party of your own? 'Cause that's a lot beer." She looks at the boxes and then at the street, she puts one paw in her pocket trying to look for something. "Its for Ozzy's party. He asked if I could bring some beer and well. I went to my job and left with beers and... Without a job." I chuckle and smoke. "Sorry to hear it Furball." She smokes again and pulls something from her pocket. "You know. If you are lookin' for a job. I think they are hiring over Pandora's Box." I look at her confused. Pandora's Box? Never heard of it. "What's that? Some kind of pawn shop?" She chokes because of the smoke of the cigarette and laughs a little. "Yeah. Let's say it's that." she tosses her cigarette to the floor and walks to the street. "You wanna grab some drinks? I know a bar that is not far from here." Oh. Well, after today I guess I deserve some drinks, right? "Yeah sure. Let me get these in the fridge and I'm ready to go." I grab the boxes just to be stopped by a paw pulling my shirt. She grabs one box and walks besides me. "Let me go with you. It's raining and I kinda like these clothes." It's no wonder. She looks amazing in them. Just a white shirt and gray yogapants. So simple and so hot. "No wonder. You look good in them." I walk in front of her and go upstairs to my apartment. "Oooh. Watch out Furball. Someone might think you are flirting." She chuckles and pokes my tail. I flinch at the touch and she just chuckles more. "Well, maybe I am." I give her a smirk and she gives me a look that says "Oh yeah?". I open the door and step inside the apartment. I really hope these beers are still good. She steps inside too and her face turns to a surprised expression. "Holy shit Furball, did Avo gave you interior decorating tips? Didn't think you were this clean." Avo? Well I guess another neighbor to meet. "I don't know who Avo is but... Thanks I guess. You are welcome to come visit me anytime Betty." I put the beers in the fridge and then look at her. "Well. Ready to hit the road?" She steps out the room and goes to the hallway. "Yeah. Let's go Furball."

"What's your poison?" I return back to reality and hear the voice of the hyena in front of me. "Just a beer. And for the pretty lady here..." I turn to Betty waiting for her to complete my thoughts. "Gin." she says turning her face to me and offering me a cigarette, which I accept. The hyena comes back with the drinks and I start drinking my beer. "Betty I wanted to ask you something." I take another sip from my beer and look at her. Being honest, I want to know my neighbors better if I'm going to live here. "Ask away." She takes a shot of the gin and signals the bartender to serve her another. "I wanted to know my neighbors a little better and well. You have been in Pack Street longer than me and I suppose you know a lot people." She seems surprised and raises her eyebrow, she taps the counter with her paw signaling the bartender again to serve her another shot of gin. The bartender flinchs and serves Betty a shot. "I gotta say Furball, it's nice of you to ask that. Not a lot of people that live here are this friendly." She smirks and drinks her shot. She signals the bartender to serve her another, seems he learned his lesson, 'cause he served her the shot fast. "But if you are asking for real. I take that you already met Ozzy?" I smoke my cigarette and raise an eyebrow. "Yeah I do. I met him, and Charlie too." I blush at the thought of Charlie bending over again. I return back to reality and take a sip from my beer. "Ozzy mentioned someone called Al. He said that he forgot the beers and asked me if I could bring them." She smirks and takes a sip from her drink. Seems she changed her gin for a beer. "Al huh? I thought you already met him when you bought your apartment." Now that I remember maybe I did. "Is Al the big white wolf? I thought he was the landlord." I cough because of the smoke of my cigarette, I drink what's left of my beer and ask the bartender for another. "Quite a description Furball." She chuckles. "Let's say he is the landlord." She takes a sip from her beer, she makes gestures with her paw while talking. "There's Avo. I think she lives in the apartment above you. You will get to know her if you go to Ozzy's party tomorrow." She smokes her cigarette and blows the smoke my way. She smirks and continues talking. "There's the twins. Anneke and Wolter. They live in the apartment beside you. They love parties, so like Avo, you will met them tomorrow. Charlie you already met, she also lives in the apartment besides you, she lives with Marty. He is a pain in the ass and a fucking dumbass." I chuckle and drink my beer. "Quite a description Betty." She smirks and signals the bartender to serve her another drink. "And where's your apartment?" I ask resting my arms on the counter and grabbing my beer and drinking it. She laughs and puts her arm around my neck pulling me closer to her. "If you play your cards right. You'll find out." My face is right in her chest, I blush real hard. Maybe the alcohol is doing his thing. I sniff unconsciously and shit, she smells real good. "You okay there Furball? You are lookin' a little red." Fuck. Seems like I lost myself in thoughts again.Get it together Aoshi. "Y-Yeah yeah. Im fine." I stand up and put my arm around her neck, feeling her soft fur feels really nice. "C'mon. Let's go home." I pay for the drinks and tip the bartender. We step out of the bar and, shit, it's almost sunrise. I need some sleep, seems Betty needs some too.  
I don't know how we got to The Crowns in one piece but I'm not complaining. "I had a real fun night Furball." Betty says while laying on the couch, she covers all of the couch by herself. I lay on the floor beside her, shit, I'm seeing blurry here. How many beers did I drink? "Yeah, me too." It was one of the best nights I had for a long time being honest. I can't remember when was the last time I went to a bar with a friend. Huh, didn't know I missed it this much. "We should do this again soon." I put paws behind my head to rest on the floor. It's kinda quiet right now, all I can hear is the TV and Betty soft breathing. I really need some rest right now, after all, I have a party to go tomorrow. "Yeah, we should. You know, if you really need a job, go to Pandora's Box, say that Betty send you." She looks down at me and grins while scratching her neck. "Thanks Betty. Really. I'll go check it out when I have a chance." I close my eyes and stretch my legs. "Dont worry about it Furball. You really gonna sleep on the floor?" She huffs, or I think she does. "Im just gonna take a nap." Yeah, just a nap and then I will go to my room. Just a quick nap. 

"Hey. Wake up Furball. Wakeee up!" Someone or something pinches my tail and I flinch at the touch. Fuck, what the hell? Did I actually slept on the floor? Damn. "C'mon Betty, you didn't have to do that." I stretch my arms and yawn.  
"Betty? I think you are little bit confused Furball." What.  
I stand up and turn my eyes to the Aardwolf standing in front of me. She is wearing an oversized shirt and some cargo shorts. She looks pretty good in them. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else." I scratch my neck. What time is it? Shit, Ozzy's party is today. "Hard to confuse me with the Big Beta." she chuckles and puts her paws in her hips. "I take you are Aoshi. Charlie told me about you, but she didn't say you were this handsome." I blush at the compliment, fuck what do I answer? "I... Uh.. Thanks." I smile awkwardly and look at her. Im a fucking idiot. She chuckles. "So what's your name?" I ask. I don't think she said it, maybe I didn't hear it. "Oh right, I'm Anneke." I raise an eyebrow, so one of the twins Betty told me about. I wonder where Wolter is, I think that was his name. "Oh yeah, I heard about you. You have a twin right? Wolter?" She changes her expression to a surprised one. "Yeah, he is changing his clothes right now to go to Ozzy's party." Oh fuck. I gotta change myself. "Right, I almost forgot. I'm going to change myself too. See you there Anneke." I wave her goodbye and start walking to my apartment. I glance at her for a moment and she waves her tail slowly while looking back too. "See ya handsome." She giggles and sits on the couch. I blush and try to clear my mind. Anneke really did som- Fuck! Shit that hurts! I fucking banged my muzzle on my fucking door while trying to open it. I look both ways to see if someone saw me make a fool of myself, seems no one saw. That's a relief. But my muzzle hurts like hell, I try to forget the pain by stroking my muzzle with my paw. Well, at least I have 2 hours or more to clean myself. But first, I need a hot bath.  
I been standing in the shower for 30 minutes and the water is not getting any hotter. Perfect.  
After a cold, real cold bath, I search some clothes, but what can I wear? Nothing to formal obviously, it's not like I have formal clothes anyways. I dress myself with a red shirt and jeans. I look at the mirror and shoot finger guns at myself. "Lookin' good!" God, I'm pathetic. Looking at the shirt, seems the fur in my neck needs a trim, or maybe the shirt is too small for me. Well it doesn't matter. Guess I will eat something and go to the party. I still have an hour. I just realized that I seriously need to buy groceries, I didn't have the time to buy anything. You know, maybe I can go to Anneke's place and tell her to go with me to the party, I mean I actually don't know where it's the party, so is not a bad idea, right? I go to the fridge and grab the beers, I step out of my apartment and look to my sides. Shit, I can't remember the apartment Anneke lived in. Betty said that she lived in the apartment besides mine, but there's two apartments besides mine. Fuck. Maybe I can ask Charlie too, or maybe I can ask both. Moment of truth, I walk to the door in the right side and knock once. I put my paws in my pockets and wait for someone to answer. Now that I think about it, what I'm going to say to Charlie or Anneke? Shit I didn't think this clearly. Maybe there's still time to go and think, right? Suddenly, the door opens as I was trying to walk away. Shit. I turn around as normal as I can and look at.. "Hey Anneke, how you doing?" I say scratching the fur in my neck. I glance at her and she leans on the door grinning at me. "I'm fine Furball, what about you? You going to Ozzy's party right?" I keep scratching my neck and try to think of what to say. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I was on my way to go to Ozzy's party and..." she raises and eyebrow and folds her arms, she wags her tail side to side slowly. She gestures me with her paw to keep talking. "I...Uh..." this is harder than I thought. "you know where Ozzy's party is?" I look at her and she keeps grinning, she straightens her headfur (or a mohawk?) and walks closer to me. "So. You don't know where is Ozzy's party?" I smile awkwardly and scratch the back of my head. "Nope. I don't." She chuckles and grabs my paw pulling me into her living room. "Sit Furball. I'll go get ready." he turns to what I think is her bedroom. Her tail is swishing side to side faster than before. Okay, I didn't expect this. I wonder where her brother is. I haven't seen him for now. Maybe he left early. I spend some time looking at her apartment, there's lot of what I think are dirty clothes on the ground and bags of food. Huh, well it's bigger than mine so it's better than mine. I guess. "So, tell me Furball. You like it?" Anneke says in a really low voice. I turn around to look at her and, holy shit she is real hot. She is wearing black cargo shorts, and a green shirt, the collar of the shirt is dropping down on her shoulder and because of that her bra is poking out. "D-do I like what Anneke" I can't just not look at her chest, for fucks sake, she is actually asking me if those clothes look good on her, which they do, but I don't know what to say. "Do you like Pack Street? You only been here for what, a day? But it seems you are comfortable living here." Oh. Well maybe she wasn't asking that. C'mon Aoshi, compose yourself. "Yeah, It's good I guess. Nice mammals around here." I scratch the back of my head and switch the box of beer to my other paw. "Yeah, you bet." she walks towards the door and opens it gesturing me to go with her. "Well? You said you wanted to go to the party right?" She purrs "Or you would prefer to spend some time alone with me in here?" She smirks and shoot me finger paws. I blush at the thought and pull a smirk myself. "As good at that sounds, I promised Ozzy some beers." I chuckle and stand beside her, gesturing to her to lead the way.

I'm an idiot. I must look like an idiot to Anneke right now. The party was just outside of The Crowns. How didn't I notice? Because I'm an idiot. Anneke smirks and raises an eyebrow looking at me funny, swishing her tail side to side. "So you didn't know where it was?" Sarcasm. Yeah, cute.  
"I'm an idiot." I chuckle, at least I'm going to take it with a little humor. "A cute idiot." Blushing I try to think of something to say but I'm interrupted by a slap on my back. "Hey man, good to see you!" Ozzy says with a wide smile on his face "And you actually brought the beers! Holy shit, you a real life saver. Let's get those in the cooler." I give Ozzy the beers and he grabs them and leaves to go somewhere. Now that im seeing around, there's lot of mammals in here, more than I thought there were going to be, guess all of Pack Street is here. I smell at the air and seems there's someone cooking nearby and seems he's pretty good, because the smells it's heavenly. And I was right, there's a stand of homemade sliders near a red car and there's lots of mammals waiting for their food. "Hey Annie, you want some sliders? I'm thinking of buying some." She looks to me and then looks at the stand of food. "Oh hell yeah Furball. I'm starving." I chuckle and start walking to stand, Annie walks besides me wagging her tail side to side. Huh, that's real cute.  
Annie walks straight to the stand and I follow her.  
She smiles at the cook and leans on the counter.  
"Hey Al, seems you are quite busy today" Oh, so that's Al. "Hey Annie. And who's this guy?" He points his paw at me and then keeps cooking. I'm about to answer and she interrupts me. "This guy right here," she smirks and leans closer to Al. "is buying my dinner. So get cooking Al." I chuckle and wave my paw at Al, he smirks and starts cooking. "I'll have what he's having." Betty comes from behind and stands besides me, she grins and pulls out two cigarettes, she lights one and offers me the other one, I grab it and she lights it like last time. "Damn new guy!" A stoat comes out of nowhere and sits on Al's shoulder. "You get all the girls don't you?" I choke on the smoke, and blush. "Must be a natural charm." I chuckle.

"Shaddup Marty." Betty snaps her teeth at Marty,  
He flinchs and almost falls off Al's shoulder. 

"Damn right it is!" Anneke purrs and leans on me.  
What the fuck is happening right now. Al serves us the sliders, "Okay New Guy," he says chuckling. "Here's your food." I nod in thanks and pass him the money. I really should stop wasting money like crazy, well, that's a problem for future me.  
"Hey New Guy!" I look at Al and he has this smile on his face. I don't like where this is going. "Catch!" He throws a beer at me. Fucking hell! I barely catched it. He waves at me. "On the house." He then proceeds to get cooking again. Huh, well that's nice.

Betty, Annie and me are sitting on the stairs of The Crowns looking at the party while eating.  
"Damn, this shit good." Annie says while cleaning her muzzle with her shirt, exposing just a little of her chest. I have to agree with her, Al can cook real fuckin' good. "Yeah, this is almost better than Bug Burga." I say while finishing one of the sliders, the sauce that these sliders have, shit, it's some of the best sauce I have ever eaten. Next time I see Al, I'm going to tell him that he is a fucking god in the grill. "Hey Furball, did you think about working in Pandora's?" Betty asks while cleaning her muzzle with her paw and grabbing a cigarette out of her pocket in one fluid motion.  
"Yeah, I'm going over there tomorrow. Hope they hire me." I clean the sauce out of my muzzle and lean in the stairs. "You going to work in Pandora's?" Annie asks leaning on my shoulder. Her voice turning soft and seductive.  
"Yeah, Betty said to give it a try." I smirk. "And what the hell, it's not like I have anything to do." I drink my beer and put my paws on my head.  
"Hope you give me an discount when I pass by, Furball." That gives me a dejavu, huh I wonder why she wants an discount in a pawn shop. Guess I'll see tomorrow. "Is that Ozzy singing?" I remark, pointing my finger at him. "Damn, he is quite good." He really is though, and by all the crowd cheering at him, seems I'm not the only one that thinks so. I shout at Ozzy, cheering him, doubt he will hear me but I kinda wanted to do it.  
Betty laughs and slaps my shoulder. "C'mon. I forgot that you haven't met someone." She stands in front of me, she glances at me with an amused look and I stand following her. "You keeping him all for yourself Beta?" She huffs and stands up. "Well, I have to check on Wolt anyways. See ya later Fluff." He walks besides me and slaps my ass. "H-Hey!" I stutter. Smooth.  
"Save some for me later." Annie walks into the crowd and it's just me and Betty left. "So. You comin' or not?" She enters the building and I follow behind. Gotta be honest, looking at her in those jeans and her tail swishing side to side, it's ju-  
"Like the view Fluff?" Betty glances at me and stops besides a jackal. "I... I don't know what you talking about." I smirk and look at the chestnut furred jackal besides her. She is wearing a white tank top and jeans, the fur on her chest showing just a little. "So who's your friend?" I fold my arms and look at Betty, and then at the jackal again.  
"Real surprised you haven't met her yet." she huffs. "She is Avo." Oh, so this is the Avo. "Hey, I'm Aoshi. Betty told me a lot about you."  
"No wonder, hard not to talk about me." She pulls the lollipop out of her mouth and swirls it in the air.  
"Shut it." Betty grunts. "What did you want with the Furball, Avo?" she turns to Avo and folds her arm waiting for an answer. She blows some smoke and squints her eyes.  
"Oh right." She puts the lollipop in her mouth again and puts one paw on her hip. "Since you are searching for jobs like Betty told me." I glance at Betty, she just shrugs. "I have a deal for you. Don't worry, you will be compensated." She winks.  
Well, I need the money, and I don't have anything to do. Yeah why not. "What's the deal?" I ask curious. Her tail starts swishing side to side.  
"No biggie. Just come to my apartment tomorrow and we'll talk business." She has this wide smug grin in her face. "Fine. Guess I'll see ya tomorrow."  
"Perfect!" She pulls her lollipop out of her mouth and swirls it around. "I'll be waiting Fluff."  
"Okay. Well I'll g-Mhh!?" Avo puts her lollipop in my mouth and walks out of the building into the party, leaving me stunned, and with a cherry lollipop in my mouth.  
"I wonder what does that bitch want." Betty stands besides me and pulls the lollipop out of my mouth and puts it in her own, eating it in just one bite. Damn. "Hey!" I try to complain. "I was starting to like it." I chuckle and look at Betty.  
"Oooh, so you like sucking on things?" She says in a mocking tone like if she is talking to a baby. I laugh, gotta give her credit, it was funny. "Besides, these things rot yout teeth Furball." She tosses the lollipop stick to her sides and walks to the crowd. "I'm goin' for a beer. You comin'?" She glances back at me, waiting for an answer.  
"Yeah sure" I follow. "I could use a beer."

"So you are the new guy?" Wolter remarks with a beer in his paw and Annie leaning besides him with a plate of food in his paw. "My sister told me about you." He straightens his headfurs and drinks his beer.  
"Yeah, I'm the new guy. You must be Wolter, right?"  
"Damn right." The music stops and that makes everyone looks at Ozzy and wonders what happened.  
Ozzy grabs a guitar and everyone cheers him, he starts playing it. I put my beer in the air cheering for him.  
"The Furball's having fun. Isn't he?" Betty whispers in my ear. That made me flinch, but thankfully they didn't notice. "Yeah" I respond. Since Avo asked me if I could help her, I think Betty has been more...hostile? Maybe is the alcohol. I drink some of my beer to clear my thoughts and look at the crowd of mammals cheering for Ozzy.  
"I think is time for me to go. Before I start doing a fool of myself." I chuckle awkwardly.  
"Hey c'mon man!" Wolt complains. "It's still early." It's almost sunrise, so, not that early.  
"The baby needs some sleep?" Betty mocks. Haha, pretty funny Betty, but yeah I need some sleep.  
"Yeah, the baby needs some sleep." I joke. "Besides, I need to go to Pandora's tomorrow and try to get a job." I say almost yawning. I grab a beer for the road. Im thirsty okay?  
"G'night guys." I wave them goodbye and walk to the apartments.  
Betty catches up to me in the door of the lobby. "Wait up Furball." She holds up the door with her arm, stopping me from getting into the building.  
"You had enough beers," she grabs the beer from my paw and sniffs the air. "and when you wake up take a bath. You smell like shit." Thanks Betty, very subtle. She stops holding the door and pushes me inside.  
"But I wan-" She puts one finger in my mouth shutting me up and growls.  
"Go sleep." She grunts and squints her eyes. "It wasn't a request."

I nod silently and walk to my room, well there goes my pride, what's left of it anyways.  
I open the door and stumble my way to my couch. It's really cold right now and I'm real tired to go get a sheet or a coat so I just cover myself with my arms and look at the ceiling.  
Now, my dumb brain is starting to think about life and stuff, thinking about today. I had a real good time, spend some time with my neighbors and... I loved it. It's been real long since I had any real fun.  
Huh, I think I'm in love with Pack Street.


	2. Knowing The Neighborhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Newcomer gets to know Pack Street better.

I wake up with a real bad headache from last night, and to make things worse, I'm starving, and I think my fridge has nothing but cobwebs. Sigh. 

So, I have several things to do today. First, go to Avo's and see what that 'Deal' is all about. Second, go to Pandora's Box and look for a job, and third, buy food. Which one of these I will do first? I will think about it while I see if I have something to eat.  
Luckily there's some leftover stuff from my first day, bread and cheese. Good enough. 

After eating I step out of my apartment and walk upstairs to Avo's apartment. Just right above mine, huh, that's convenient. 

I knock on her door, I straighten my shirt to be at least presentable.  
She opens the door and puts one paw on her hips while looking at me.  
"Hello, Fluff." She puts a lollipop in her mouth and grins. "You here for our deal?"  
Well, yeah. What else would I be here for?  
"Yep." I say calmly. "So...are you going to tell me about this deal, Avo?" I raise an eyebrow and look at her curiously.  
She changes her expression to a surprised one, putting a paw on her chest.  
"Of course! But first." She steps aside, obviously inviting me into her apartment, looking at me with a smug smirk.  
I sigh and step into her apartment. The first thing I notice is that it smells like...pineapples? Maybe an aromatic candle, but I can't see it anywhere.  
Also, her apartment is mostly black and gold themed, pretty cool if you ask me. 

"Avo." I say a little impatient. "About the deal." I fold my arms and look at Avo. If she is just messing with me about this I'm going to be real mad.  
Fuck, maybe I'm wasting my time being here. I could be in Pandora's right now asking for a job.  
"Relax Fluff." She sits on the couch with one leg crossed, looking at me, with her smug smirk still in her face.  
"I just need your help taking some pictures for a client. No biggie." She taps her paw on her leg, waiting. 

"What kind of pictures?" I hope she doesn't mean what I think she meant.  
Avo chuckles at the question and pulls the lollipop out of her mouth while standing up. "You'll see." She points the lollipop to a table near the couch. "Just grab that camera and stay here. I'll go get ready."  
She leaves to what I guess is her room while chuckling and swishing her tail.  
I grab the camera and shit, it looks really expensive. Looks like Avo isn't playing around.

In what kind of fucking deal I got myself into?  
I sit on the couch waiting for Avo. Meanwhile I'm inspecting the camera, is pitch black and the brand is Catnon, so yeah, real professional shit.  
I hear Avo footsteps behind me. Well, she took her sweet time doing whatever the hell she was doing.  
"About goddamn tim-" My mouth is shut as I turn around and see Avo. Holy fucking shit. 

She is wearing some black lingerie and thigh highs that really, really, doesn't cover anything and her chestnut black fur mostly peeking in her chest.

"Avo! W-What the fuck is this?!" I look away blushing with the camera still in my hand.  
"I told you. Just some pictures for a client." She puts her paws in her hips.  
I don't think I can do this, this is really going too far.  
What can I say to get out of this mess?  
"C-couldn't any of the other guys do it?" I say, still looking away.  
"Nope. Wolter is out with Annie partying and Ozzy is in an appointment with someone." She responds, her grin becoming even wider.  
"What about Marty o-or Al?" You must be fucking kidding me. No way this is happening.  
"Al is at work and Marty is a little bitch." She chuckles softly and gets closer to me.  
"And before you ask. Betty is at work too and I don't even know where Charlie is. No way out of this Fluff. You made a deal." She chuckles again and crushes the lollipop in her mouth, tossing the stick in a table. 

Shit. I sigh loudly and turn around to look at her.  
"Fuck it. Let's just get this over with..." I didn't know I made a deal with the fucking devil. 

"It's just five pictures. Don't be a pussy." She stands straight and walks near the couch.  
"Shut up." My voice cracks and Avo chuckles and sits on the couch. Fantastic. 

"Now seriously, I don't want them to be blurry or looking like shit. And I have a feeling you don't want to take more photos." Her tone turns serious and her gaze is really intimidating.  
"O-Okay okay, just... Get in position?" What the fuck did I just said.  
Avo just sits on the couch and spreads her legs. "Maybe you are little into this Fluff." She chuckles and puts her paws behind her head. 

I blush. I take the picture and show it at her.  
"Is this good?" I don't even think she can see the photo clearly from the couch but whatever. 

She turns to look at me and to my surprise, it seems she can see the picture clearly and nods in agreement.  
"Yeah, uh.... Next one." 

She chuckles and turns her back to me, bending over in the couch.  
"Take two pictures of this one, okay Fluff?" She has her tipical grin in her face but her tone is serious.  
I just nod in agreement. I wonder who her 'client' is, she clearly is putting effort in this. Maybe is Al.

I take the two pictures and show them to her again, this time she gives me a thumbs up.  
Now that I'm thinking, this isn't that bad. I thought this was going to be more..."Hey, no daydreaming at work. Last two." She complains.  
"My bad." I get a little closer to her. "Ready when you are."  
She stands up and looks at me with a surprised expression. Like if she remembered something. "No worries Fluff, this is all for today." For today? I never agreed to do this any other day. "I just remembered that the last two are a little...carnal." She smirks smugly.  
"You'll get your part when my client pays." She grabs a lollipop from the table. "You did good today!" She remarks, with a playful tone. 

"Okay. I'll catch ya later Avo." I walk to the door to leave.  
"Good luck getting that job at Pandora's!" I don't know if she means that as a joke or if she says it seriously. Either way I thank her and leave. 

As I leave I see Wolt walking downstairs, I wave at him and walk with him to the lobby.  
"Hey man." He says yawning and with tired eyes. Is still early so maybe he just woke up. Wait, didn't Avo say Wolt was with Annie in a party? 

"Hey Wolt." I smile. "I thought you were with Annie in a party."  
Wolter's face turns to a curious expression.  
"I wish. I'm bored as hell dude." He scratches his neck. "Oh shit, you reminded me. There's this party next week on this building nearby, you are totally invited to come with me and Annie if you want." He lays on the couch and I sit on the arm of the couch besides him.  
"Hell yeah man. Im down for that." I say, a bit excited.

"Fucking A." He now sits straight and gets closer. "So, uh. What were you doing with Avo?" His tone is now a little more enthusiastic than it was before and his tail wags slowly showing curiosity.  
I can't help but laugh at his expressions.  
"Just some work she offered. No big deal." Well, that's the truth anyways.  
"Just some work?! Damn man! That fast?" he puts his paw up and laughs.  
I shrug and laugh with him.  
"Hey man. It's been nice talking with you but I gotta run." I stand up. "Betty told me about a job offer and I think it's worth a try."  
"Hey that's fucking cool man. All the power to ya!"  
He shots finger guns at me and turns the TV on.  
I chuckle and wave him goodbye.

I leave the lobby and stand on the street, looking at the moon rising in the sky. I have to say, waking up early has its perks. 

How lucky. Zoogle Maps doesn't find any stores in Pack Street named 'Pandora's Box', so I have to make my way asking people around.  
I asked three people, the first two guys gave me weird looks and one of them just laughed in my face. But thankfully the third one was kind enough to give me directions. I should have asked Wolter when I had the chance.  
It doesn't matter know because I'm standing right in front of Pandora's, and I think, this, isn't a pawn shop.  
Goddamn it Betty.

I enter the shop and my suspicions are confirmed, it is, a fucking sex shop.  
What kind of job can I get here? Testing toys?  
Doesn't seem people come here often, and now that I'm looking around, there's literally nobody here. Not even a clerk or a manager or anybody else. Not a single soul.  
Well, a quick look around doesn't hurt anybody, right?

I walk into the hallways of the shop and look at the different kind of stuff there is.  
Gotta say, whoever runs this shop, has variety.  
There's an aisle full of clothes and, that, gets my attention. Is mostly underwear with different kinds of prints, but the shirts is what sold me into this place. I grab a white shirt that has 'Fluff Stuff'. Part of me says that I should buy this right now and maybe some underwear. 'Cause why not? And being honest, these clothes feel really soft in my paws.

"Anything I can help you with, dear?" a low and real feminine voice says behind me.  
I flinch and I guess she noticed, because I heard her chuckling.  
I turn around and look at the tall and really fit tigress behind me. She has a wide smile in her face.

I direct my attention to her shirt that has 'Pandora's Box' written in a exotic font. Guess she is a worker here.  
"Yeah sure, I'm uh... Looking for a job here." I reply.  
"A friend of mine told me that they are hiring in here and I'm interested in the position."

"A friend of yours?" she asks, still in a low voice but now a little more formal.  
"Oh yeah, her name is Betty." I offer, I don't know why I thought she would know.  
Her smile turns even wider now and puts her paw in her mouth.  
"You should have said that first my dear!" she chuckles. "Dear Betty is a close friend of mine." She seems more enthusiastic now.  
"Well, I do have a job for you. You can be a cashier with some benefits." She says while walking to the counter and signaling me to come with her.  
"What do you mean by benefits?" I don't think she also does photo shoots like Avo. 

"Deliveries and that's about it. If the client is far away we have a vehicle you can use so don't worry about having one."  
Well, that's easy.  
"Huh, that sounds good." I respond.  
"You can start this friday if you want."  
That's in two days. "Yeah sure! It's perfect for me." I say, offering her my paw for a shake. I must look like a kid asking for a candy.  
She chuckles and shakes my paw.  
"I didn't catch your name dear." I think I never said it, or did I? Can't remember.  
"I'm Aoshi. And you are?" I ask curious. Wagging my tail slowly.  
"Name's in the sign." She smirks and signals the shops name.  
Oh, so she is the owner. Didn't expect that.  
I thought the owner would be on the more masculine side. Not that I'm complaining though.  
"Nice to meet you Pandora." I fold my arms and smile at her. "The pleasure is mine dear." She smiles. "And I saw you looking at he shirts over there." She says in a humorous and friendly tone, signaling the shirt that I grabbed just minutes ago. 

"Yeah, it just reminded me of someone." I wonder if Avo calls people like that because of the shirt, that would explain where she bought the lingerie.  
"You can have it if you want. No one actually buys those and we have a lot in the back." Oh, that's real nice of her!  
"Wow. I...thanks Pandora!" I say a little excited and go grab the shirt.  
"No worries dear, and please, call me Dora." she smiles. "Have this, for the shirt." she hands me a shopping bag.  
"Thanks again Dora! I guess I'll see you on friday." I respond her, smiling and tail wagging. 

I step out of the shop and look at the bag in my paws, half a smile in my face.  
I spot a familiar wolf near the locksmith in front of Pandora's.  
"Betty? Is that you?" I barely recognized her, she is wearing a uniform and the only thing recognizable is that she is smoking.  
She glances at me, raising an eyebrow. "Who else would it be? You dumbass." 

Huh. She seems real grumpy today. Or maybe that's her normal self. 

I huff. "So you work in the locksmith?" I ask.  
She blows smoke through her nostrils and sighs.  
"What do you think?" she sighs and pulls out another cigarette, lighting it with her own and handing it to me. "You got that job at Dora's?"

"Yep." I grab the cigarette and smoke. "I start this friday." I cough a little. "I met Dora. She is really charismatic and friendly."  
"That's seems like Dora" She chuckles softly and peeks at my shopping bag. "Bought something already?"  
I choke on the smoke. "I-it's not what it seems."  
She sighs, looking at me disappointed.  
"Who would have thought you were such a little deviant." she tosses the cigarette aside and smirks.

I'm about to respond but the words die in my throat. Maybe is for the best.  
"And what are you doing right now?" Betty asks, folding her arms.  
I scratch my neck. "I was just about to go buy some food for this week." I blow some smoke to my side and look at her, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"  
"I know a store that's near here. If you want I can walk you there." she adds, in a serious and flat tone.  
I thought she was in a bad mood. Maybe she is.  
"Sure." I smile faintly. "Lead the way."

I'm thinking this store is not that near the locksmith and Pandora's like Betty said. Judging by the fact that we passed The Crowns already.  
"You said this store was near." I complain, walking behind her.  
"Shut up and keep walking, fatass." She replies, grumpy as ever. 

We kept walking for while, with an awkward silence between us.  
I'm thinking of something to say to break the ice but I can't think of anything to talk about.  
She looks behind her for a moment.  
"Did you do the job for Avo?" And there's the icebreaker.  
"Yeah." I reply. "But it was a real weird request." I say chuckling softly. I walk a little faster to catch up to her.  
She glances back at me. "What did she do this time?" she sighs.  
This time? I wonder if Avo does things like that regularly. "She asked me to take some photos." I respond. She grunts and puts her paw in her face, she is about to say something but decides not to. 

Betty stops in front of a tiny and basic looking store.  
"This is the store right? Tell me it is." I say hopeful.  
Betty turns her head back at me and nods as she enters the store. I follow behind and look around. It's not that bad as I thought it will be.

They sell pretty much everything for a tiny store.  
Hell, they even sell pre-packaged bugmeat.  
When I lived in tundratown only one store was selling that and it was hella expensive.  
Something that catches my attention is the fish, they are literally giving it away at that price.  
I'm real tempted to buy some for later. 

The temptation got me and I grab some bugmeat and fish and hold it in my arm.  
Betty walks closer to me and glances at the food.  
"Going all out huh?" she whispers loud enough that I can hear it.  
"Gotta survive the week." I chuckle. "And I want to try the fish. It smells and looks good." I say, grabbing other things and trying to hold them with my arms.  
"So you lived in Tundratown and haven't tried fish?" she raises an eyebrow.

Now that she says it out loud it is kinda weird. After all, Tundratown has the best fish in all of Zootopia, or so I heard.  
I really don't have an answer for that so I just chuckle and shrug my shoulders.  
Seems she doesn't mind.  
I grab a basket and put all of my stuff in there.  
I think that's enough for now, next week I'll buy more. 

I get all of the stuff off the basket and put it in the counter, waiting for the clerk to scan all the items.  
I think Betty got bored of waiting and is now outside checking her phone. Can't really blame her, nothing really exciting about shopping. 

I pay and thank the clerk before leaving.  
I stand besides Betty and pull out some cigarettes that I bought at last minute.  
"You got a lighter?" I ask.  
She chuckles softly and raises an eyebrow.  
"Didn't know you were a regular smoker."  
"Someone got me into it." I smirk. "You want one?"  
She nods, softly grunting. Maybe because of amusement. I give her one and she lights mine and then hers.  
"Well Fluff." She blows smoke trough her nostrils. "It was good hanging out but I gotta get back to work. Can't leave the store alone for long."

"Yeah sure. I have to go put these in the fridge." I signal my shopping bag. "Guess I'll see ya later."  
She nods and waves with her paw before walking away. 

I really should get these in the fridge. 

When I step on the lobby the first thing I see is Annie laying on the couch (sleeping I suppose) and Wolt looking at the TV besides her. Seems Wolt is real interested in whatever he's looking in the TV. Annie on the other paw, looks really bored, judging by the fact that she is literally asleep.  
Wolter sniffs the air and looks behind him waving a paw.  
"Hey man! Nice bag." A wide grin in his face. "I suppose it went well in Dora's right?"  
I look at the two bags in my paws and chuckle.  
"Yep." I answer, nodding. "It went wonderfully. I start this friday." 

"We'll see each other a lot then." He says, laughing a little. "Come watch this shit dude. I think you'll like it." He signals with his paw from over the couch.  
I guess I can spend some time before putting these in the fridge. 

"So, what's up Wolt?" Putting the bags on the floor, I lean on the back of the couch and look at the TV. Some kind of action movie is playing.  
"Since Anna clearly can't appreciate a good movie." Wolt glances at Annie with a look full of disappointment. She snores and puts her paw on her own face. "I wanted to hear what you think about it."

I look at the TV and then at Wolt. "Sure thing man. What's the movie about?"  
He signals the tv with his paw. "Hear this shit. Is about a guy who got his car robbed and then he hunts the people who robbed his car."  
"That's it?" I mean. Doesn't sound that good to me. "Only for a car?"  
"It's not just a car." he responds, the tone of his voice midly surprised or disappointed by my question.  
"His wife bought the car before she died. So it means a lot to him. And when those guys robbed the car and beat the shit out of him. Oh man, he got mad." he smiles. "The dude was in some kind of guild of assassins and he was the best. And I mean. The best. Everyone was scared of the dude." 

"Okay, it sounds interesting now. So what does the guy do?" I ask.

"He fucking killed them all. Alone. Just him." He points at the TV. "I mean, look at that shit."

In the TV the guy is fighting some kind of mafia or some shit. Gotta say I expected it to be some kind of low budget movie. But it seems is a well directed movie and hell, the music in the movie is pretty good.  
"You know what Wolt." I grab the bags from the floor. "Even though you explained the movie like shit." We both chuckle. "You got me interested."  
He has a wide smile on his face. "Dude if you like this movie you should give a shot to a TV show I'm watching." he reaches the controller with his foot and pauses the movie.

"I'm in." I smirk. "Let me get these bags in the fridge and I'll be right back to watch them with you." I make my way to my apartment but stop halfway in the stairs and turn back to look at Wolt.  
"Hey man, I got some popcorn upstairs. You want some?"

"Oh, hell yeah." He lays all the way on the couch, pushing Annie to the side, but she is too tired to give a fuck.

I nod and go to my apartment.  
I guess now I have something to do for tonight.


End file.
